


A Life Without Love is No Life At All

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Mid-Birthday Week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Disapproving Family, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Marriage Proposal, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo is dreading telling his very magical and immortal family that he is marrying a completely mundane and mortal man.  Things go exactly as poorly as he expected.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: KuroDai Mid-Birthday Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	A Life Without Love is No Life At All

“Absolutely not, I will not allow it.” Tetsurou resisted the urge to rub his face because it would be considered rude and he had been expecting this exact same reaction.

“Mother.” Tetsurou’s mother said with a clear warning in her tone, turning to her own mother who had taken on the appearance of a harmless little old lady. That harmless looking old lady began to speak in a long forgotten dialect of Russian, words clipped and harsh as she gestured with wrinkled hands. Tetsurou’s mother returned the old language and Tetsurou shared a look with his father.

Growing up Tetsurou had always believed his life was pretty normal. Didn’t everyone have an ancient Slavic witch who travelled around in a magical hut that walked on chicken legs? Wasn’t everyone’s father an all-powerful Japanese Guardian Spirit? It was when Tetsurou grew older and began to walk the world himself that he realized even amongst the supernatural community his family was considered something else.

Whether that _something else_ was a good thing was up to debate.

Either way they were the only family Tetsurou had, the only one he could ever really ask for despite their intracities and oftentimes troublesome influence in his life. He was over a hundred years old but when his father was ageless, his mother immortal, and grandmother- well, people who asked her about her age tended to go missing but it was safe to say she fell on the side of _old as shit_ a hundred or so years wasn’t much at all.

Safe to say he was still thought, and treated, as a baby most of the time. Allowed to make his own decisions until those decisions were disagreed with.

A month ago Kuroo’s long term partner had proposed to him. Kuroo had been shocked, thrilled, and unbelievably happy until the glow of post proposal sex had faded and Kuroo remembered who he was. Or to be more precise, what he was and whose bloodline he belonged to.

Kuroo rubbed his mouth as his partner, now fiance, walked into the main part of the coffee shop holding a tray full of drinks and little finger snacks. Kuroo was still surprised that after all these years he felt a deep warmth bloom in his chest everytime he caught sight of Sawamura Daichi. That warmth was only partially due to the way he filled out his henley and the contrast the soft pastel apron was against his tanned skin. Mostly the warmth was just because of who Sawamura was, how he had remained a constant variable in Kuroo’s hectic life.

Their upcoming nuptials most likely wouldn’t have been a problem, would have even been celebrated if it wasn’t for one glaring problem. Sawamura Daichi was completely and totally human, not an ounce of magic lingered in his, albeit beautiful, body. Kuroo on the other hand, could be said to be made up completely of magic.

Kuroo Tetsurou was the grandson of one of the oldest and well documented witches in the East. He was the son of a Western Diety and powerful witch, who’s father had been an ancient druid. Kuroo was immortal, he had more magic coursing through a single hand than he knew what to do with, and for the longest time he had very little interaction with the mundane world.

Sawamura Daichi was born from a family of farmers. Hardworking people who tended to stay local and marry their high school sweethearts and then have big families of their own. He called his parents once a week and went home to have a big family dinner at the end of each month. He owned a small coffee shop in town and his life was perfectly ordinary. Except when it involved Kuroo, who was anything but ordinary.

“Thank you young man.” Kuroo’s father spoke softly as Sawamura handed him a cup of tea with a bit of honey added to it. Sawamura smiled before taking the seat to Kuroo’s left, right next to the elder Kuroo male. Kuroo had purposely placed Sawamura between them, knowing that the real trouble would come from his grandmother.

What Kuroo hadn’t been expecting was his own mother to be agreeing, for the first time in possibly ever, with his grandmother.

Warm fingers gently tugged on Kuroo’s hand, carefully prying his own fingers apart where his nails were digging into his palm. Sawamura spoke a little Russian, sometimes Kuroo found himself slipping into it when he was particularly frustrated or exhausted, but the two women at the table were speaking a much older version of it. It was done purposefully and it was very rude.

Kuroo guessed his grandmother had started it exactly because it was rude but his mother continued because she didn’t want to hurt Sawamura’s feelings. She had warned Kuroo against getting involved with a mortal, but she hadn’t been against the relationship. Or at least Kuroo hadn’t thought she was until that moment when he heard her agreeing with her mother, who was saying they could not get married.

Sawamura’s fingers entwined with Kuroo’s, his thumb gently stroking Kuroo’s knuckle. Kuroo could feel the engagement ring digging into his finger, a solid weight Kuroo had already partially gotten used to.

“This isn’t up for debate.” Kuroo cut in, earning the two women's full attention. He swallowed down the old feeling of being scolded as a child. No matter how they felt about him he was an adult capable of making his own decisions, had been for over a hundred years. “I’m getting married whether you approve of it or not.” He felt Sawamura stiffen next to him but he didn’t add anything else, just gave a gentle squeeze to Kuroo’s hand.

Kuroo had entertained the notion of not telling his family he was married. Kuroo loved his family but they could go years, even decades without seeing one another. He knew his parents cared about him, that his grandmother loved him in her own odd way, but he had always felt a deep sense of loneliness. Even amongst the supernatural community he was an oddity, no one had ever wanted to get close to him because of who his family was or they wanted to get close to him to use him for who his family was. His best friend was a Nekomata who spent more time as a cat than in any form that could speak.

Sawamura had stuck around for nearly the entirety of his life. He was 32 now and they had been romantically together for seven years. It was a relatively short period of time considering Kuroo was almost 150 but it was Sawamura who drove that feeling of emptiness, of loneliness away.

Kuroo knew how poorly it would go if he got married and didn’t tell his family. Baba Yaga wasn’t exactly known as accepting and forgiving and despite her constant denials of being anything like her mother, Kuroo’s own mother wasn’t easy to appease once she was upset.

“Sweetheart,” Kuroo knew he was in trouble because his mother only pulled out the nicknames when she was about to crush him completely. “We are only thinking about what is best for you. Marrying a mortal is not a good idea.”

“This is your fault, I told you we should have nipped this in the bud the moment it happened.” Baba Yaga, because she was more that than Kuroo’s kooky old grandmother at the moment, gave Sawamura a hard look. Sawamura looked unphased but he knew better than to meet Baba Yagas eyes. “But no, you wouldn’t let him feed him to my hut.”

“That old hut loves Sawamura.” Kuroo shot back quickly, mostly trying to get his grandmother to look away from his fiance.

“I could make a stew and he could be apart of you forever.” Baba Yaga suggested, only half serious.

“Mother.” Kuroos mom said with exasperation before turning to her son. “This is your first love, you have no idea how much it will hurt for you to watch him grow old and die.”

“That is if he doesn’t die young, so many mysterious deaths happen in this day and age.” Baba Yaga cackled.

“Mother!”

Wind whipped around the enclosed space. Kuroo was glad that Sawamura had thought to bring them here after hours but he was regretting it more and more now. When his mother and grandmother fought things tended to get ruined and he didn’t want the shop Sawamura spent years saving for, renovating, and working hard to make into a wonderful place getting ruined in the crossfire.

They began arguing once more in Russian and Kuroo rubbed at his face with his free hand. They were discussing ways to deal with this. Baba Yaga’s suggestions were more gruesome while his mother considered memory drafts. Not even the warm palm pressing reassuringly against his could stop the oncoming headache brewing within Kuroo’s skull at that moment.

“Enough!” His free hand came down upon the table, the wind stopped and the heavy wood cracked right down the middle. His father managed to save a couple of the breakable mugs but everything else crashed to the floor.

Kuroo felt a wave of guilt and anger, heard the brick and wood of the shop groan around him as he fought to get his emotions under control. He would not be the one to harm Sawamura’s shop, not any further than he already had.

“That’s enough.” Kuroo repeated, softer this time. The shop settled and everything was perfectly silent for a moment. “I’m getting married to Sawamura and neither of you will do anything to him, do you understand?” Kuroo gave his grandmother and mother a hard look. He didn’t have the collective knowledge either of them had, he couldn’t fight them with magic, words, or weapons and they all knew that. But a silent threat was still there, lingered in the breaths between each word.

“Fine, I will be going.” Baba Yaga stood up, appearing younger and less human than she had when she walked into the shop. “But humans are fragile and you should do well to remember that.” She disappeared in smoke that smelled of bonfire.

“I’m only worried for you.” Kuroo’s mother said softly as she stood. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head as she passed him, as she had done when he was only a child. His father put the saved mugs on another table before squeezing Kuroo’s shoulder and following his wife out.

Kuroo’s father hadn’t spoken much but his silence told Kuroo all he needed to know. The old Diety was more than well equipped to deal with either woman if he so choose, he could have spoken on Kuroo’s behalf but he stayed silent because he more or less agreed with the other women.

“Dai-” Kuroo turned to Sawamura and cut himself off when he realized there was blood on Sawamura’s pant leg.

“It’s only a small cut.” Sawamura dismissed it easily. “Tetsurou, Tetsu look at me. It’s nothing.” Sawamura’s hands were warm but slightly clammy where he held Kuroo’s father, betraying the fact that he had been more than nervous for this talk.

They had already taken the trip to the more rural area of Miyagi where the majority of the Sawamura family resided. The older generation had taken a bit of time to warm up to the idea that their golden child was dating a man, though the younger ones, especially Sawamura’s younger siblings, had been more than welcoming. Telling Sawamura’s family they were engaged had been nerve wracking because Kuroo knew how much Sawamura’s family's opinion meant to him. But in the end it had turned out well, with the twins already running full force ahead with planning.

Kuroo had walked into his own family meeting thinking he would just have to contend with his grandmothers objections. No matter what Baba Yaga said, Kuroo knew it had more to do with Sawamura being powerless than being human that didn’t sit well with her. He hadn’t expected his mother to agree and it had completely blindsided him that his father threw up no objections to the women's treatment of Sawamura. None of them had done much more than acknowledge Sawamura’s existence.

Then to top it all off Kuroo’s little temper tantrum had not only cost Sawamura a table, a hand carved table that had been a gift from his family, but the debri had managed to cut Sawamura. It didn’t matter that the injury was minor, that it had already stopped bleeding and Sawamura was moving his leg around freely, trying to demonstrate how little he was hurt.

Not only that but Sawamura had actually been fearful during the meeting and Kuroo hadn’t even noticed.

“Okay.” Sawamura sighed as he dropped his hands, taking hold of Kuroo’s and gripping the ring. “Give this back, we will just call the whole thing off.”

“What?” Kuroo curled his hand into a fist, trying to pull away from Sawamura’s strong hold. “Wait, no, stop!” Kuroo fought to pull away while Sawamura tried to remove the ring.

Kuroo felt his heart in his throat until he heard Sawamura’s rusty laugh and suddenly he had a lapful of the other man who was straddling his thighs. It was then that Kuroo realized Sawamura was not giving it his all to take the ring and he could breath a little easier.

“So you still want to get married? Because you’re not acting like it.” Sawamura let out another laugh as Kuroo wrapped his arms around Sawamura’s waist, successfully trapping Sawamura’s arms to his side. Kuroo buried his face in between Sawmaura’s pecs and he let out a long, deep breath.

“No take backs.” Kuroo said, angling his head away from the fabric covering Sawamura’s chest so he could be heard properly. “You’re stuck with me now buddy.”

“Well that’s the opposite of what I expected when I asked you to marry me.” Sawamura joked, nuzzling into Kuroo’s hair because Kuroo still had a tight grip around him. “Now how about you fix that table and I go show you how strong this poor, non-magic having mortal can be.” His voice dipped low, buzzing in Kuroo’s ear and making a shiver run down his spine in anticipation.

Sawamura cleaned up the broken mugs while Kuroo fixed the table with a bit of magic. The huge crack remained down the middle but he put his whole weight on it and the table held so he deemed it good enough. He still felt guilt swirling around him but he more than happily took Sawamura’s hand as he led them out of the coffee shop.

Kuroo knew where his family was coming from. He knew Sawamura was vulnerable, that having a connection to the supernatural world was never a good idea for a mundane person. But they didn’t understand that it was already too late for Kuroo. Whether he broke things off now or in fifty years, losing Sawamura would still devastate him. Kuroo couldn’t blame his family for their beliefs, for a long time he felt the same way. Why get close to something with a fleeting lifespan? Why allow himself to become attached when he knew it would only end poorly for himself?

Then Kuroo had met a little boy who had saved a puppy. That little boy had come back repeatedly despite the fact that magic usually kept ordinary people from remembering magical interactions for very long. He showed up and made Kuroo’s world a little brighter, a little warmer each day.

They had carved out a home for themselves. There was no walking away from Sawamura Daichi now. He would take whatever time the other man offered to him and he would be happy for it. Because Sawamura brought love into his life and Kuroo would have it no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Mid-Birthday Week 2019  
> December 11th, Day 3: Monsters & Mythical Creatures/Coffee or Tea Shop AU
> 
> There's a prequel/getting together story that you don't have to read but can if you're interested!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080533


End file.
